Rose With Thorns
by Her Royal Majesty
Summary: Months before her execution, Catherine Howard gave birth to a baby girl, a princess. She grows up as a bastard, and must fight to gain respect as they only see her as her mother's child. The child of a whore. As she grows, she fights for her throne, her family, and above else, herself. She becomes a Rose with Thorns.
1. Chapter 1

Princess Katherine was not desired. There were already two princesses, Mary and Elizabeth.

Small, frail, sickly Katherine should have been a boy. Everyone predicted a boy! Yet the had recieved a small child, tiny enough to fit in both cupped hands with a shrill cry and milk-white skin.

She wished herself a boy like Edward. It would assure two boys for the throne.

Little Princess Katherine- was she a princess? It was hard to tell, for sometimes she was a princess and sometimes she was a bastard child.

Katherine was the daughter of King Henry VIII and Queen Catherine Howard. Katherine was born a year before Catherine's death, and she was named Katherine after her mother.

Princess Katherine was expected to die. The doctors all predictated the babe's unfortunate death. Henry even made a small coffin for her.

Mary showed the small girl the coffin and made her touch it, telling her that Catherine Howard's head could fit right in. Katherine fainted and Henry worried! It was a great fiasco!

Katherine was a small little thing. Dark hair, large green eyes and milk-white skin. She showed much resemblance to Henry. She had his round face and his nose.

A small giggle was heard and it was noticed by her governess.

"Katherine? Katherine, I know you are there, child."

"No you don't, Muggie!" Katherine came out of the trunk.

"Katherine! You've become a dreadful mess!" Muggie rushed to her. Muggie's name was Lady Margaret Dare but Katherine loved to call her Muggie.

"Oh no, child!" Muggie's hands wavered over Katherine's dress. "You've ripped the only gown that fits."

"Oh, Muggie, you worry so much! I have a closet of gowns!"

"No, child. Those are from when you were smaller. Much too small for you now." Muggie's eyes shined with worry. Katherine frowned.

"Can we play now?"

Muggie frowned, "Child, I believe I asked you to work in your hornbook."

Katherine frowned as well.

A horn-book is a piece of parchment pasted on to a small wooden board with a handle, and covered with a thin plate of transparent horn. The horn-book displayed the alphabet in both small letters and capital letters. The Lord's Prayer in English was also included on the horn-book together with the mark of the cross.

"I was so trying to." Katherine had a shy smile, "But I grew so bored of it. Can we please play?" The four year old girl stuck a lip out, desperate.

Muggie sighed, "You may but only until I have finished my letter to your father. We may have better results if you write the King."

The Princess cocked her head to the side, "Why are you writing to Papa?"

"To beg, dear child." She replies.

"Oh. For what?"

"Child! You have no gown nor kirtle nor petticoat, nor linen for smocks, nor kerchiefs, sleeves, rails, bodystychets, handkerchiefs, mufflers, nor begens!" She exclaimed. "You have nothing!"

Katherine said nothing for a moment, "...we could asked Bess."

Muggie tsked, "Lady Elizabeth is in hardship herself."

"Princess." She corrected. "Princess Bess."

Muggie frowned once more, "Child, Lady Elizabeth has been once again considered illegitamate. Just like you are called Lady Katherine."

"Does that mean she's a bas...tard?" She paused to consider the word.

"Child, where did you learn this?" Muggie's lips were in a thin line, anger in her gentle honey brown eyes.

She blushes before mumbling, "When I was playing will my doll, the maids were whispering about me being a bastard child."

"It means illegitament." Muggie said carefully, "Do not care for their petty, vile words."

"I'll write my name on the letter for Papa." Katherine said, "So he knows I need this. Can we play now?"

Muggie gave a sign, "You remind me of your mother. All play."

Katherine cocked her head to the side as she always did, "Bess told me that Mama was very pretty."

"Yes. She was delightfully beautiful. Tis what got the King's attention." Muggie said.

"Was she kind?"

"She twas very kind. She sent my a necklace of diamonds the day I was assigned as your governess to thank me for my services for her when she was child and for you, whom I had just began to serve." Muggie told her, her eyes were gentle. Muggie's eyes clouded as she remembered the young woman.

"You cared for Mama too?" She said.

Muggie nodded, "You are as playful as her. Sweet and playful."

"...Did she love me?" The small child was intellegent. It was the truth. While playful and energetic, she was smart too. She watched and listened, taking careful to notice every detail.

Katherine had a wisdom beyond her four short years. Unlike her mother, who was childish and slightly vain, Katherine was wise and smart, even if she did not act it all the times.

"Yes." Muggie replied, "While she was in..." She paused to consider the word, "...trouble, she begged to see her angel of a daughter. She grew up just a bit when you were born."

"Am I Papa's little girl?"

The question caught Muggie off guard. She was silent, not sure how to respond.

"...Yes."

"Why do people at the court call me vile names?" Katherine asked. "They even say I'm not. And Papa says I'm not."

"When you were born, you're father, The King, held you with such tenderness, such admiration and love, and he called you his "True Tudor Rose" and kissed your forehead." Muggie admitted, "That is proof enough that you are certainly his. He just sometimes won't admit it, like with Lady Mary and Lady Elizabeth."

"Oh." Katherine looked at her torn dress. "Oh." She repeated once more.

She slowly went towards a her small chair and picked up her horn-book.

Muggie was sure Katherine was Henry's daughter. She had his round face, his nose.

She had his temper and spirit. She had the same grin as him.

Not only that, she resembled her siblings. Edward and Katherine both had Henry's green eyes. Elizabeth and Katherine resembled each other. Katherine and Mary both had a strong faith.

Four Year Old Lady Katherine Tudor, even if she wasn't a princess at the moment, was a True Tudor Rose. She was and forever will be a Princess.


	2. Chapter 2

At four years of age, Katherine knows they think she doesn't remember her Mama. She most certainly does.

Katherine knows that Catherine Howard once held her up to a window and screamed for him to spare the mother of this child. Henry peered down at them as Catherine shouted and shrieked for her life, still holding Katherine high over her head.

Katherine remember the shrieks. If she shuts her eyes and sits in a quiet room, she can hear her mother's yells of tearful "Please! Please!"

Muggie's startled sobs interupped Katherine's thoughts.

"Muggie, are you okay?" She says quietly. A smile graces Muggie's face as tears of happiness stream down.

"We have gowns. Gowns of all colors." She said. "Lady Mary sent them."

Katherine began to smile, "Oh! Mary! Mary! Mary!" She ran to the chest that was brought by a servant and yanked it open.

Inside was a few gowns, a few head dresses, jewels, and a cloak. But that was not what caught Katherine's attention.

It was a wooden box. Katherine picked it up and opened it. Inside was a bible and cross made of pearls.

Katherine smiled, putting on the cross of pearls. She held it to her chest.

"God save Mary! God save Mary!" Katherine chanted. "God save Mary, my most loved sister!"

The four year old clapped her hands together excitedly.

A young man bowed, "I am Robert Pierce, Lady Katherine. Your Father, The King, has requested you back to court."

Muggie gasped and Katherine smiled.

"I'm going to see Papa!" She clapped.

"You will wear one of your sister's gowns." Muggie said, "You will look stunning in burgundy or blue."

Katherine darted forward, arms outstretched. "Thank you, Sir Pierce."

"My pleasure, My Lady." Robert Pierce gave her a swift nod. Katherine let go and curtsied before turning to Muggie, hand wrapped around her cross of pearls.

Muggie hadn't the heart to tell the girl that it was the new Queen, Katharine Parr who wanted Katherine, not Henry. She wanted all the royal children and Muggie knew that. But she let Katherine hold on tightly to the blossom of hope that her father wanted her at court.

That was all the youngest Tudor Rose had, a blossom of hope. Henry did not need the third Princess. She was simply there.

"Papa wants me at court! Papa wants me at court!" Katherine sang in a soft voice. "Papa wants me at court! Oh, Muggie!" She shot into the arms of her governess and tutor.

Muggie felt such pity for her. "You know you will be called Lady Katherine, not Princess."

Katherine paused, "Papa won't make me a Princess again but Eddie will. One day." She added.

"Prince Edward?"

"He will become king and give us back our royal titles." The four year old giggled with excitement. "Because he loves me."

"Us?"

"Mary, Bess, and Me!" She exclaims, "Eddie will give us all our titles back!"

"I'm not so sure-"

"Oh, Muggie!" Katherine giggled,"You must believe, silly woman."

Robert Pierce cleared his throat, "Lady Elizabeth shall arrive tomorrow."

"Why is Lady Elizabeth coming?" Muggie asked.

"She is to be traveling with Lady Katherine." Robert hesistated, "His Majesty wants them to arrive together."

"Oh, Bess will ride with me!" Katherine completely ignored how unlady like she acted. She was just excited for her elder sister to arrive.

Katherine and Elizabeth were very similiar and had a understanding of each other. Both had mothers that were beheaded when they were extremely young and both were bastards.

Elizabeth had a fondness for the girl because of the effect her mother had on her. Elizabeth had an extreme protectiveness of Katherine. She was only eight when she saw Catherine Howard's death.

Elizabeth had felt so helpless to save her new friend and play mate. Elizabeth vowed to protect and love Catherine Howard's only child.

Elizabeth constantly sent Katherine books and silver pens because, like Elizabeth, Katherine is smart and loved learning.

Katherine smiles, "Thank you for this information." She curtsies to Robert Pierce. Robert is mildly surprised by the child.

She had been described as the bastard daughter of a whore by the court. A evil, illiterate, bratty child. But here she was, a polite, warm, sweet child.

Katherine went to a small vase and poured ten gold coins from the pot.

She held it out to the man. "This is for your troubles, Sir Pierce."

"I couldn't-"

She ignored him by putting it into his palm and folding his fingers around the money.

"It is only a little."

Katherine's face burned in shame that she could him only give so little.

"Muggie, begin packing my stuff." Katherine said, "This is so exciting." She hurried to escort Robert out.

"First, we must dress you properly." Muggie told her, "Come here, child. You are the daughter of the King. A King of England, no less. We cannot have you dressed in gowns much too small. Thank God, Lady Mary sent us some."

Katherine beamed, hurrying to her governess. "I would like the red one."

Muggie nodded and Katherine could not await Elizabeth's arrival.


	3. Chapter 3

Katherine's knights loved to play a game with her. Katherine loved the game. She would pretend to be Queen.

They would bow to her and playfully call her, "Your Majesty." or "Their Humble Queen."

She would order her household around and then burst into loud giggles. Everyone, her knights, her maids, everyone in her litter loved to see the child laugh.

Everyone participated in the game, knowing it was only child's play. But only when Muggie was out of earshot.

She would scold Katherine to no end if saw her playing the game with them.

But what Katherine really enjoyed was when Elizabeth would play! Elizabeth would curtsy and kiss her hand. Katherine would do the same to her, calling Elizabeth, "The fiery redhaired Queen."

Then both of them would erupt into giggles. Katherine could hardly wait.

Elizabeth was her godmother and one of her closest friends, not to mention her favorite sister. While Elizabeth may not be in Henry's favor, she was certainly in Katherine's.

Muggie smiled, entering the room. "Lady Elizabeth has arrived. You're things are being loaded and you shall be on your way soon."

Katherine did not listen. She ran as fast as her small legs could carry. She heard Muggie's tsk of disapproval at her unlady like behavior. How could she help it?

Katherine saw Elizabeth and curtsied. Elizabeth was faintly surprised. Her sister had never been this...polite.

Then they engulfed each other in a tight hug. Both sisters needed a moment with each other.

"I am glad to see you." Elizabeth told Katherine. Katherine smiled.

"Me too, Bess! Papa wants us at court. Do you believe Mary or Jane will be there?" She asked.

"I am not sure about Jane." Elizabeth wrinkled her nose in distaste at the mention of their cousin Lady Jane Grey, "But Mary will certainly be there. I hope."

"Oh! I cannot wait to see Eddie, though." Katherine smiled. "I am so pleased."

"As am I." She replies. Elizabeth straightens her dress and smiles at Katherine.

"Are we going to Whitehall Palace?" Katherine asked, "Muggie said it was...mag-nifi-cent." Katherine had to sound it out.

"It is." Elizabeth agreed. "You were there when you were a mere babe."

Katherine beamed, "We have cider, if you wish for some. Also, hard cheese and bread."

Elizabeth smiled at her younger sister, "Good. I cannot fathom rabbit pie anymore."

"I distaste it as well." Katherine wrinkled her nose in distaste, like Elizabeth. She often takes after her older siblings, acting as they do.

"Hey, Bess, why does Papa want us at court?" Katherine asked.

"I have heard rumors," Elizabeth said quietly. "Father wants to present us formally. It is said that we are back in the line of succession."

Kat Ashley, Elizabeth's governess, was talking to Muggie. Muggie's face twisted into one of absolute shock.

"Really?" Katherine was as quiet as Elizabeth was. "Papa likes us now?"

Elizabeth saw it then. She saw how old her sister really was. Katherine trully was just a mere child.

Now matter how old she acted, she was still a child. A child whose father rejected her and cast her aside.

Elizabeth knew the feeling but she never would have imagined how much it wore Katherine down.

Muggie began to sob, Katherine heard her.

"I'll have Muggie get the cider! She seems like she needs a goblet of some, too." Katherine curtsied. She all but skipped to her governess.

"Muggie-"

"My Princess!" Muggie dove for Katherine, "I am your humble servant!"

Katherine stilled, staring at Kat Ashley. "Is it true then?"

"Our Gracious King has reinstated his three daughters as Princesses of England." Kat Ashley informed. Katherine nodded.

"This is the Lord's doing and it is marvellous in our eyes." Katherine said in Latin. Elizabeth was shocked she knew Latin as such a young age. Elizabeth had learned forgein languages at four, of course, but she hadn't been so fluent!

Elizabeth secretly held the words close to her heart. This was the Lord's work.

"Muggie, you're getting tears upon my gown!" Katherine cried out. Muggie did not reply, overwhelmed!

So Henry did want his child! Muggie couldn't believe her ears! She was serving the Princess of England!

Muggie held onto Katherine for a few moments, then pulled away. "You...I shall alter one of the gowns. I shall make you a proper gown, a princess should be marvelous in everyone's eyes."

Katherine smiled, "Whatever you wish to do, Muggie." She had no wish for a new gown, but Muggie was Muggie.

Katherine had very little desire to argue with Muggie, for in Katherine's eyes, she is never wrong.

"Oh! Elizabeth wanted fresh cider. It is the best from here!" Katherine exclaimed.

"Yes, Princess." Muggie bows.

Kat Ashley pulled Katherine to the side as Muggie hurried about.

Kat Ashley smiled down at her, "You have grown since your christening." She noted. "You were a wee tiny child."

"Mary said I was suppose to die." Katherine replies.

Kat Ashley frowns, "Do not believe everything Princess Mary says. You were small and sickly but never did a soul believe you to die. You had a soul of strength. You still do."

"Thank you, Kat." Katherine bowed. Kat Ashley smiled.

"Elizabeth had once gone to court when she was seven. I will teach you what I taught her. Heed my words." Kat Ashley said. Katherine nodded, she was curious. Her innocent eyes were wide in wonder.

"You must kneel at your father's feet, look him in the eyes, Princess. Show him you are fearless, however be respectful of him. He is still King." Kat Ashley told her firmly, "He hates cowardly children. And you are the Daughter of the King of England. Be as courageous as a lion and as delicate as the rose you are. You and Elizabeth are Tudor Roses, be strong for her as she will be for you."

Katherine looked down, "But what if I am afraid?"

"He is your father. He shall always be your father. Remember that when you look at him. Fathers, even he, love their children." Kat Ashley replies. Katherine curtsies.

"Thank you, Kat." Katherine gives her a glowing smile. The small child giggled as her elder sister called for her.

"Coming Bess! Do not drink all of my cider!"


	4. Chapter 4

Katherine's favorite part of the trip to Whitehall Palace was when they passed into villages. The people would throw flowers and try desperately to touch the carriage.

Katherine and Elizabeth's knights kept them at bay but neither girl minded them.

Elizabeth knew that these villagers, poor and some even starving, did not care for their gender.

They were so different then the people at court, for they did not mind if either girl became Queen. They believed they could rule, so unlike that of the people of the courts.

Katherine loved the flowers they threw. Her eyes sparkled in absolute delight.

"Look! Oh look Elizabeth!" She would slightly open the door. She would wave and smile.

Her childish instincts told her to giggle and throw things back. She would toss whatever she had within her reach. A few pieces of bread, a sampler, a coral bracelet.

A young woman caught the sampler and fell to her knees. She cried in happiness and began to scream for Katherine's good health and blessings.

Elizabeth shut the door and smiled, "You will be scolded for that by Cat and Muggie."

"But they threw us flowers. Tis it wrong to return the favor?" Katherine asked innocently.

Elizabeth smiled, "It is not proper but I suppose it is only fair. But our governesses do not enjoy it. We are royalty."

"Oh. Okay." Katherine shrugged. "I hope they like what we could give."

"I am sure." Elizabeth assured. Katherine yawned.

Her head fell to her chest and then unknowingly, she fell asleep.

Elizabeth allowed her sister to fall asleep on her lap. She dozed off as well.

O

o

O

Katherine could not move as she stared at the palace. The Red Guards are line up around them.

"Come now, Princess, you belong here." Muggie said.

Katherine felt belittled. The palace was so huge. The great windows of the palace were ablaze with light.

Katherine did what she thought was best. She clutched onto Elizabeth's skirts, tears threatning to fall.

'Papa hates cowardly children' Katherine thought.

She tried to look brave.

Someone one shouted, "Make way for Princess Elizabeth and Princess Katherine!"

Katherine stumbled and fell to her knees. She was picked up by Sir Robert Pierce.

"Careful, Princess." He advised.

"Thank you!"

"Tis my honor to serve the future Queen." Robert Pierce said. Muggie's eyes widen and she silenced him immediatly. To speak like that...it was dangerous.

Muggie looked at Katherine, "Come, Princess, we have much to do. We need to change your garmets." She took Katherine from Robert. Katherine waved.

Muggie took her to her royal apartments.

"He called me the future Queen." She said.

"And you best never repeat it."

"Why not?"

"Tis not proper, child." Muggie said. "You have three siblings, one of which is the Prince. It will stir up...odd thoughts with the people."

"Oh." Katherine said, "Sorry, Muggie." Her face dropped.

Muggie sighed, "Child, you are so quick to disappointment. I am sure you will one day marry a king. You have the status."

"The status?"

"You're a Princess. A Princess can certainly marry a king or prince."

"What if I never want to marry?"

"Child, why would you not want to?" Muggie exclaimed, surprised.

"Bess doesn't want to." Katherine replies, "and I don't want to. I'm going to be Bess's right hand when she's Queen, not me and my husband."

"Child, you must not speak of yourself or Princess Elizabeth being Queen." Muggie clicked her tongue, finishing dressing the young princess.

Katherine was delighted at the pearls the dress had.

The dress itself was a green coloring stamped with the tudor rose. Vines and leaves of silver worked their way up the kirtle and oversleeves. A belt of pearls and silver silk was around her waist.

She had a headdress with pearls and had a single peacock feather rising from it.

There are two things Katherine loved. Pearls and peacock feathers.

"Will the gown please Papa?" She asked.

Muggie gave her a smile, "His Majesty shall lose his breath from the mere beauty of the smallest princess."

Katherine smiles and examines Muggie as she retrieves Katherine's satin slippers.

Muggie was not very old. A well educated 25 year old woman with sharp, knowing honey brown eyes and blond hair that bounced around in curls.

Katherine secretly thinks she is prettier than her sister Mary. She won't voice it though.

"Here you are." Muggie gives her the shoes. "Now you must see your Father."

O

o

O

It is a private audience. The King, The Queen, Edward, Elizabeth, and Katherine.

Elizabeth and Katherine walked together down the massive halls. Kat Ashley and Muggie followed behind them. They were surronded by their knights, all in their full knights' regalia.

Katherine saw Robert Pierce. He gave her a smile and a nod of greetings.

They knocked upon a huge door.

"Who comes hither?"

"Princess Elizabeth and Princess Katherine."

"Come hither. They are late."

Katherine was overpowered by the stench of flowers. It was sickening even if so sweet.

Elizabeth knew it was to hide the smell of blood and pus.

Henry was slumped in his throne, peering at the two.

Katherine threw herself down into a low curtsy before rushing to her Father. Elizabeth curtsed by did not rush. She stayed frozen.

Katherine knelt at her father's feet, too pleased for words.

"Stop staring, girl." Henry said, "Come on. It's me your father. Your sister has no problem to come."

Elizabeth knelt by her sister's side.

Two golden chairs were brought by servants for the two princesses. One smaller for the youngest child of Henry.

Katherine almost rised by Elizabeth squeezed her hand and slowly shook her head.

They may not rise until Henry tells them. He must raise them.

"They look like Princesses, do they not, Kate?" Henry asked.

"She looks like you, love. Such beautiful red hair." Katharine Parr replies, "And Katherine has your eyes. Pure green with specks of royal gold coloring in them."

"I see it to. Pearl, is meant to be a Princess. She has golden eyes." Henry notes.

He then glances at Elizabeth, "Thank heaven you look not like your mother. Sit, children. Greet your brother."

Katherine had never been so praised before. Her heart soared.

Edward rises from his seat and gave Elizabeth a short hug.

"Dearest sisters," He said moving to Katherine, "I am so pleased you are in Father's good favors and have been restored to your rightful places. Lord bless him for his kindness."

He bent down and Katherine's arms looped around her older brother's neck. She buried her face in his neck.

"I've missed you, brother." She said.

"And I you, Kath." Edward gave her a large smile. Katherine giggled lightly.

This was oddly calm for the two. If their father wasn't watching or they were at one of their estates, they would be laughing until they were blue in the face, Katherine would have thrown her arms around Edward without being so calm and Edward would have placed kisses on her cheeks, and they would play merry games. But that wasn't allowed here.

They had to act proper, even if it was hard for the four year old girl.

"Wine!" Henry bellowed. "Wine for the return of the Princesses!"

Golden goblets were brought forth for each of them. Wine was filled to the brim, all except for Katherine, who was given cider.

"To my Gracious Papa, the Mighty King, who never errs in his judgement!" Katherine toasted. Henry seemed proud of his four year old.

"Hear, Hear." Katharine Parr added. They all swallowed.

Henry grabbed Katherine's face.

"I see none of your mother." He noted. "She wad no good, that woman. The only good deed she did was give me my Pearl." He ticked under his chin. "Such gossip of you not being a Tudor, nonsense. When you were born, you screamed louder than any other, proudly announcing your birth. Taking you title by storm, Little Pearl, in a way only a Tudor Rose with thorns could."

Katherine giggled as he tickled under her chin once again, no longer staring at the floor but at her father.

Her green eyes watched him, confusion clear. Did this mean her dearly loved Papa loved her back now? Or was he going to send her away for remind him of her Mama?

He stopped his affectionate touches, "Food!" He bellowed, "Where is my tram? To the banquet room!"


	5. Chapter 5

Katherine wasn't sure she liked the way everyone shouted as they approached.

"The King! All rise! The King!"

Upon entering, Katherine saw so many people. Chancellors, bishops, members of the privy council, ladies-in-waiting, women of the court, and to Katherine's delight, Will Somers, who was Henry's fool. He was most witty and an absolute delight! Katherine saw a familiar face.

"Look, Eddie." Katherine tugged at Edward's garmets, "I see Sir Robert Pierce!"

"Whom?"

"He's a very kind knight." She said, "I think Papa is going to add him to my own knights."

"Then he best be kind to my favorite sister." Edward smiled at her. Katherine giggled.

There was a great commotion as Henry went to his seat at the head of the table. He allowed everyone to rise from their seats and sit.

Edward had Katherine sit next to him.

Katherine's mouth watered at the sight of the food. Stewed pigeons, fresh carp in sauce, cheese in sugar, partridges stewed in wine, and cake. A giant cake.

At Katherine's estate, all she had to eat was usually cider and hard cheese with bread. Or rabbit pie.

Katherine and Elizabeth both hated rabbit pie with such a passion.

Elizabeth wondered where Mary was. She did not dare voice it. Katherine did.

"Papa, may I ask where my sister Mary is?" Katherine asked. Henry looked at her.

"Your sister has fallen from my good graces. She dares have Mass in her apartments and calls the Pope the head of the church."

"Will she be welcomed back, Papa?" She asked worriedly.

"When she accepts that the Pope is not the Head of the Church."

Katherine accepted the answer and rushed into her food as if she had never eaten before.

She did her best to speak through bites, not wishing to have her mouth full when she spoke.

Henry glanced at his smallest daughter. She smiled at him, a blush painted on her jolly face. She is as red as any rose.

He rose from his seat, looking around. It quieted down.

"I do hereby declare that having taken to wife Katharine, by whom there is no offspring, that if there be such offspring, they shall be placed after Prince Edward in succession." He looked at his two daughters,"If there is failure in issue, after Edward would be the Princess Mary, then Princess Elizabeth, and finally Princess Katherine."

Edward rose, then Elizabeth, and finally Katherine. There was cheering and clapping. Elizabeth and Katherine had to curtsy. They sat down as Katherine pondered her position.

So she if she was ever Queen, she would have to live longer than her three siblings and hope Edward never had children.

Katherine shrugged this thought away. Who cared about ruling? She was happy to have her family together.

The music began and, with Henry's permission, people began to dance.

Sir Thomas Seymour approached and Katherine glared. She did not like him at all, no matter how many people were smittened by him.

He goes straight to Elizabeth and bowed deeply to her. "Princess, may I have this dance?"

Both Katherine and Elizabeth's eyes shoot to Henry. He nods.

Katharine Parr did not look at Sir Thomas Seymour.

Katherine bit into her cake, displeased at the sight.

Edward stood,"Princess Katherine, may I have this dance?" He gave her a grin and a small mock bow. She giggled in delight.

"Oh, my Papa, the King, may I dance with Prince Edward?" She asked. Henry laughed a jolly laugh at the sight of his two children.

"Pearl," He called to her, "Dance to your heart's content."

Edward and Katherine grinned. Edward took his little sister's hands.

They began to glide onto the dance floor, all eyes on them. Even those dancing kept eyes on the royal children.

Elizabeth stopped mid-sentence to examine then and then continued her conversation with a smile gracing her lips.

"I was not feeling well, "Edward told her, "Before you came and when yoy arrived, I was well. You have always made me be in good health."

Katherine realized how well schooled Edward was.

"Oh, Eddie, you jest!" Katherine replies.

Edward shook his head, "No. Tis the truth. You're the perfect sister."

"Do you mean it?"

"Why would I lie to the prettiest girl in world?" Edward gave her a brotherly grin. Katherine beamed up at him.

"Thank you, Eddie." She giggled. She stepped on his foot and he on her. She was too small compared to the seven, almost eight year old boy.

Henry watched on amused. His eyes softened as he watched Katherine and Edward attempting to dance with one another. The two children stumbled and Katherine fell into her brother's arms.

They both dissolved into fits of giggles and everyone watched cheered for the two siblings. Everyone was merry and happy.

Katherine was breathless after the small dance and giggle fit.

Katherine had always had weak lungs. Edward led her back and Katherine was beckoned over by her father. Edward moved away to speak with a boy around his age and the Queen, Katharine Parr, was dancing with her ladies.

Henry motioned for her to sit next to him. She did so and he grabbed her face and brought it close.

He whispered, "I've always loved you, Katherine. You know that, do you not? I have always loved my treasured pearl."

The question was in his blue/green eyes and Katherine cocked her head to the side.

His eyes seemed to be pleading for forgiveness. Forgiveness for something Katherine was too young to understand.

"Of course, Papa. I know you have. I have always loved you, too." Katherine replies.

Henry seems satisfied with the answer and embraces her.

Katherine's small heart soared. She had the best night of her short life.


	6. Chapter 6

Katherine observed Mary. She had the same red-gold hair that Edward had with soft blue eyes. Her face was set with a few wrinkles.

Katherine faintly wondered how she had gained her dark hair. Elizabeth had her fiery red hair, Mary and Edward with their red-gold hair, and all Katherine possessed was her dark hair.

Katherine dismissed these thoughts. "Mary!"

Mary smiled at her sister and Katherine rushed to her.

Mary smiled at her little sister, opening her arms to the embrace. She pecked Katherine on the cheek and stepped back to examine her.

"My, how you've grown, sister! Surely you shall be as tall as I soon!" She murmured, shaking her head with a good-natured little laugh.

Katherine beamed, "I'm about the business of growing up." She flashed a smile, showing off her even white teeth.

After a bit of begging on the part of Katherine, she was allowed to visit Mary.

"I can see that." Mary pushed a stray lock of Katherine's hair behind her ear, "You put me in mind of a weed."

"A weed? Oh, Mary!" Katherine giggled, "You silly sister. I am surely not a weed."

"I have missed you dearly, little sister. Shall we attend Mass this evening together?" Mary extended the opportunity at every possible occasion to her sister.

Katherine was being raised on teachings which, in Mary's eyes, bore the taint of Protestantism. Elizabeth and Edward had already been tainted on it and Mary often fretted for the state of their souls.

Katherine had not yet found which religion she was to choose. It was expected she become Protestant.

She prayed fiercely to God, but never chose to be Catholic or Protestant, much too young to decide. Though she is expected to be Protestant.

Mary wanted so much to save her sister's soul before it could be defiled with ill teachings.

Mary noted how Katherine was wearing the pearl cross.

"Papa says that Mass..." The four year old trailed off, "Alright, Mary. I would enjoy having Mass with you."

Mary kissed her sister's cheek again, "I am so pleased. May God bless your soul."

Muggie made a disapproving tsk. "Princess Katherine, you have so many lessons this evening-"

"Muggie, I wish to attend Mass with my sister, Princess Mary." Katherine cut her off. "I rarely get such an occasion."

Muggie gave her a sharp look, "Princess Katherine, I must insist you do not-"

"Muggie! I will attend with my elder sister!" She yelled angrily. She looked like her father in her anger. Squared shoulder, fists clenched, anger burning in her eyes. She stopped her foot childishly. "Leave me be!"

Muggie's mouth dropped but the little girl did not stand down. She bowed her head to her.

"Princess!" Muggie exclaimed.

Katherine made no move to apologize. She looked up at her elder sister is admiration.

Mary was beyond words, blinking a few times at her sister. For a moment, she could have swore it was Henry standing there. But alas it was her sister, who had a fiery temper as her father did.

Muggie curtsied, "I shall see to it that your items are unpacked, Princess Katherine."

Katherine frowned, looking much older than her four years.

Muggie hurried away. Mary stood, shock clear on her face. She might as well have sworn Henry stood there! Alas is was his daughter, the Princess Katherine.

Katherine looked at Mary, "Sister, why is Catholic and Protestant so important?"

Mary looked at her sister, beckoning her to walk with her. "Dear sister, Catholic is the only true faith. Protestant was forced upon the people because of the Great Whore's witch craft over our Father."

Katherine did not respond for a moment, "...You mean Anne Boleyn. Bess's Mama."

"She was a whore." Mary frowns, "She enchanted our father and rid England of the True Faith."

"Was...my Mama also a whore?" Katherine asked. Mary paused. She could still hear Catherine Howard's voice and frivolous giggle.

She could still remember how Catherine Howard dared to remove her maids and was not in Mary's good favors.

"Your mother was..." Mary trailed off, "She was a vain, childish woman. Whether she be whore or not, only God knows." Mary decided to spare her younger sister's feelings as best she could.

"Then why did Papa order to cut off her head?" Katherine asked.

Mary frowned, "Let us not talk of these things."

"Was Mama kind to you? Bess says most of her fondest memories were with my mother." Katherine inquired. "Did she deserve to die?"

Mary said not a single word. Katherine did not ask again.

She kicked her feet. Katherine was brave enough to ask questions from her Father, the tempermental King of England.

However she would tremble when speaking with her sister.

"Thank you for the gowns." She said in a smaller tone, "Muggie cried in pleasure at the sight of them. They were most soft."

Mary nodded, "It was your late birthday gift. A fourth year of life is something to cherish."

Katherine giggled, "You're something to cherish." She looked down at her feet, giving a shy smile.

Mary examined Katherine once more, looking for Catherine Howard in her.

Mary was horrified when Catherine Howard became her new stepmother. Mary saw her as a vain, frivolous flaw, and to add insult to injury she was Anne Boleyn's cousin!

Mary searched Katherine for her mother. She had dark hair, green eyes, and Henry's nose. Catherine was a blond with brown eyes. She didn't see it. She did not- could not see Catherine Howard in Princess Katherine.

Katherine gave a sweet smile, "Oh sister, you shall never believe what I am to say. Anne is being kind enough to give me German lessons. I love her so!" Her eyes were wide, and Mary saw a familiar look.

"Oh?" There is was. The same affection Catherine Howard had for Anne of Cleves. The same friendship.

Mary dismissed it.

Katherine began to chat, eyes glowing in happiness.

"How about we play a game, hm?" Mary cut in.

Katherine laughed, "Oh! Let us dance! I shall be the prettiest girl to dance!"

Ah! There it was, Mary realized. Vain. Love of dance. No matter how hard she tried not to see it, there it was. Catherine Howard shall always be in her daughter's blood.

And as much as Mary wished it not, Katherine would always have the blood of the whore that she loathed.


End file.
